Todo comenzo en Namekusei
by Made Ai
Summary: la forma en que Vegeta y Bulma se enamoraron en Namekusei, ojala y les guste, y por favor dejen rewiev


Todo comenzó en Namekusei Autora: Ai-chan 

Después de una muy dura pelea Vegeta queda muy lastimado, Zaabon creyendo que Vegeta esta muerto se va del lugar, mientras tanto, Bulma esta sola en la cueva por que Krilin se fue con el Patriarca y Gohan se fue a buscar una de las esferas.

Bulma: Ay ya me aburrí de estar aquí siempre me dejan sola, ya estoy harta voy a dar un paseo a ver si así se me quita el aburrimiento... no mejo no, no valla a ser que me encuentre con uno de los tantos tipos malos que están buscando las esferas, pero como han de estar muy ocupados con sus peleas no creo que se den cuenta de mi presencia... mejor si voy a dar un pase por que si medo aquí encerrada me voy a volver loca.

Bulma sale de la cueva y cuando esta afuera voltea para todos lados a ver si no hay nadie y como no ve a nadie, saca una cajita de su bolsa y en ella hay varias cápsulas, toma una y la arroja al suelo, esta cápsula se convierte en una moto, esta moto no tiene llantas por que flota. Bulma sube a la moto y emprende su recorrido.

Bulma: Que raro es este planeta... hasta ahora no veo a nadie, ojala que no se me aparezca nadie malo.

Bulma sigue con su recorrido. Un rato mas tarde.

Bulma: Creo que me alejado mucho de la cueva, mejor regreso

En ese momento ve a alguien tirado en el suelo junto a un lago.

Bulma: Ahí hay alguien... ¿quién será?¡, ¿me acercaré o no?... tal vez pueda ser alguien malo o tal vez no, parece como que esta herido

Bulma se baja de la moto y camina hacia la persona y cuando se acerca lo suficiente para ver quien es, se sorprende mucho y grita del susto.

Bulma: PERO SI ES VEGETA... se ve muy mal... ¿estará muerto?... mejor me voy de aquí no valla a ser que se despierte

Bulma comienza a caminar par marcharse, pero Vegeta abre los ojos y se da cuneta de su presencia. Vegeta esta muy lastimado que ni se puede mover.

Vegeta: (Batallando para hablar) A... yudame

Bulma se asusta al oírlo y lo voltea a ver, Bulma se da cuenta de que Vegeta no se puede mover y que con dificultad puede hablar, por lo tanto se le quita el miedo y se acerca a él.

Bulma: ¿Y por que eh de ayudarte?, si tu estuviste a punto de destruir mi planeta y también gracias a ti, tu amigucho mato a mis amigos

Vegeta: A... yu... dame

Bulma: Ni loca, te ayudo ya que te alivies me vas a matar no soy tonta

Vegeta: No.. lo haré

Bulma: No

Bulma se voltea y de nuevo comienza a caminar.

Vegeta: Por... favor

Bulma se detiene.

Bulma: Ash... odio ser buena

Bulma se acerca a Vegeta.

Bulma: Te ayudare si me prometes que no me matarás cuando te recuperes

Vegeta: Te lo prometo

Bulma: Esta bien, ¿pero a donde te llevaré?, en donde estábamos no puedo por que si te ven Gohan y Krilin se enojarán conmigo, tengo que buscar un lugar para esconderte

Bulma se acerca a la moto y la vuelve cápsula y la guarda en la cajita, saca otra cápsula y la arroja al suelo y se convierte en  un carro no muy grande para no llamar la atención, Bulma regresa con Vegeta y lo trata de cargar pero como no puede lo arrastra hasta llegar al carro y lo sube en la parte de atrás.

Bulma: Estas chiquito pero pesas mucho

Bulma sube en la parte de enfrente y pone en marcha el carro, después de un rato se estar buscando un lugar para tener a Vegeta, encuentra una cueva parecida a la cueva en que estaba.

Bulma: Que casualidad, esta cueva se parece mucho a la otra y en esta cabe una casa.

Bulma saca otra cápsula y la arroja y esta se convierte en una casa, ya que hizo esto regresa al carro y saca a Vegeta a penitas por que esta muy pesado ya que lo saca convierte el carro de nuevo en cápsula.

Bulma: Oye ayúdame un poco que yo sola no te puedo cargar

Vegeta: Es que eres una debilucha

Bulma: No me insultes, aparte que te estoy ayudando me insultas, si lo vuelve a hacer ya no te ayudo y te dejo aquí para que te mueras

Vegeta se calla no vaya a ser que lo deje ahí, Bulma agarra a Vegeta y pone su brazo alrededor de su cuello para cargarlo, Vegeta hace un intento y camina a como puede pero batalla mucho, ya que llegan adentro de la cueva, Vegeta ve la casa.

Vegeta: ¿Y esto de donde lo sacaste?

Bulma: (Sarcástica) Es que saque mi varita mágica y aparecí esta casa 

Vegeta: No te burles de mi

Bulma: La traía en una cápsula, no voy a venir a este planeta sin nada yo no soy como ustedes que nada mas piensan en pelear, pero ya entremos que estas muy pesado

Vegeta y Bulma entran a la casa y ya adentro Bulma lo lleva a un cuarto y lo acuesta en una cama

Bulma: Horita vengo voy por las cosas para curarte

Bulma se va y ya que vuelve trae una caja en sus manos.

Vegeta: ¿Qué es eso?

Bulma: Son medicinas, vendas, etc. Con lo que te voy a curar

Vegeta: ¿Me vas a curar con estas cosas tan primitivas?

Bulma: Aparte de que te estoy ayudando... no se por que... te pones tus moños, si no quieres pues no te curo y ya, muérete ahí desangrado

Vegeta: Esta bien mujer terrícola

Bulma: Oye mi nombre es Bulma, así que llámame así... no mujer terrícola

Bulma comienza a curarlo.

Vegeta: Ay, eso duele

Bulma: Uy que delicado, pero para pelear eres muy bueno, y a la hora de curarte te pones a llorar

Vegeta: Yo no estoy llorando y ten mas cuidado para la próxima mujer

Bulma continua en lo que estaba, un rato después ya que termina de curarlo

Bulma: Yo ya me voy

Vegeta: ¿a dónde vas?

Bulma: Con mis amigos, no vaya a ser que regresen y si no me ven se van a preocupar por mi.

Bulma se va, Bulma llega a la cueva en la que estaba antes y en cuanto llega Gohan llega con una de las esferas.

Gohan: Hola Bulma, mira encontré una esfera

Bulma: Que gusto Gohan (Pensando) Que bueno que no se dio cuenta que me fui

Gohan: ¿Qué te pasa Bulma?, ¿por qué te quedaste tan callada?

Bulma: Nada, solo estaba pensando en como le estará yendo a Krilin

Gohan: Mira Bulma ahí viene Krilin con otra esfera

Krilin: Hola

Gohan: Hola Krilin

Krilin: Gohan tienes que venir conmigo

Gohan: ¿a dónde?

Krilin: Vamos con el gran patriarca, quiero que vallamos para que allá por que el puede elevar tu poder de pelea, para que así le puedas ganar a Vegeta

Bulma: ¿A Vegeta?

Krilin: Si

Bulma: Pues ni se apuren tanto por eso

Gohan: ¿Por qué lo dices Bulma?

Bulma: No por nada

Krilin: Entonces vamos Gohan

Gohan: Si Krilin

Gohan y Krilin se van

Bulma: Otra vez me dejaron sola, ¿y ahora que hago?... ah ya se, voy a ir con Vegeta a ver que pasó con él, tan siquiera así no me aburro tanto

Bulma se  va a la cueva en donde está Vegeta, Bulma llega ala cueva y entra a la casa y se dirige a ver a Vegeta y cuando entra al cuarto ve a Vegeta dormido

Bulma: Está dormido, creo que si me voy a aburrir

Bulma observa a Vegeta dormido.

Bulma: Dormido no se ve tan malo, hasta se ve tierno, quien lo iba a decir... yo ayudando al saiyajin que intento destruir nuestro planeta

Bulma lo sigue observando y acerca su mano hacia el rostro de Vegeta para tocarlo pero en eso Vegeta despierta, Bulma al ver que despierta rápidamente aleja su mano.

Vegeta: ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Bulma: Yo, nada

Vegeta: ¿Por qué regresaste?

Bulma: Es que Gohan y Krilin me volvieron a dejar sola y estaba aburrida

Vegeta: ¿Y piensas que aquí si te vas a divertir?

Bulma: No, pero tan siquiera no voy a estar sola

Vegeta: Tengo hambre

Bulma: ¿Y eso a mi que?

Vegeta: Hazme comida

Bulma: Ni que fuera tu sirvienta

Vegeta: ¿Piensas matarme de hambre?

Bulma: Si no te moriste por esos golpes, menos te vas a morir de hambre

Vegeta se le queda viendo feo (Ah no, es que así ve) 

Bulma: Esta bien, eres un aprovechado, te aprovechas de mi nobleza. Me imagino que has de comer igual que Goku, voy a tener que hacer mucha comida y de paso también voy a hacer para mi que yo también tengo hambre

Bulma sale de la habitación y va a la cocina a preparar la comida, un rato mas tarde Bulma entra al cuarto con una mesita llena de comida y a la pone en la cama

Bulma: Ahí está la comida ya que termines eso te traigo mas

Vegeta comienza a comer pero no tan rápido como lo hace Goku por que esta lastimado, ya que termina.

Vegeta: ¿Y no vas a regresar con tu estúpidos amigos?

Bulma: Todavía no, de seguro van a tardar mucho en regresar

Vegeta: Maldición me tengo que curar rápido por que si no Frezzer me va a ganar las esferas

Bulma: Recuerda que nosotros también queremos las esferas

Vegeta: De tus amiguchos no m preocupo por que se que ellos nunca le podrían ganar a Frezzer

Bulma: No estés tan seguro, ya vez que Goku te gano a ti y el no tenia esperanzas de ganar

Vegeta: CALLATE no me lo recuerdes, pero ese estúpido de Kakarotto me las va a pagar ni crea que se me ah olvidado la humillación que m hizo pasar

Bulma: Pues ya estuvo que no se te hizo, Goku ya te ganó una vez y lo volverá a hacer

Vegeta: Eso ya lo veremos, yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajins y un guerrero de clase baja no puede ser mejor que yo

Bulma: Ah eres un príncipe... ¿y donde dejaste tu caballo?

Vegeta: ¿Mi caballo?, ¿por qué sacas eso?

Bulma: Es que todos los príncipes siempre andan en caballo

Vegeta: Pues eso será en tu estúpido planeta, yo no ando en estúpidos caballos, no lo ocupo

Bulma: Bueno ya pues, ya te piñaste, y mi planeta no es estúpido y eso era solo una broma

Vegeta: Pues no me andes haciendo bromitas, tenme mas respeto

Bulma: ¿Y por que te tendría que tener respeto?

Vegeta: Por que yo quiero

Bulma: Si tu, sobretodo por eso

Vegeta: Ya veras cuando me recupere, eres una mujer bastante agresiva

Bulma: Yo soy agresiva cuando alguien es agresivo conmigo como tu

Vegeta: Pues que querías, que te hiciera cariñitos y te diera besitos

Bulma: (Pensando) no estaría mal (diciéndole a Vegeta) no tanto, por lo menos me podrías decir gracias o tan siquiera no que no seas grosero conmigo

Vegeta: Pues yo no puedo ser de otra manera así que te aguantas

Bulma: No, el que se aguanta aquí eres tu, por que tu eres el que esta herido no yo por si no lo recuerdas

Vegeta: Contigo no se puede

Bulma: Oye por cierto ¿hace cuanto que no te bañas?

Vegeta: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Bulma: Por que apestas bien gacho, te hace falta un baño

Vegeta: A mi no me hace falta nada

Bulma: No sea sacaton, vamos a bañarte

Vegeta: No, estoy lastimado

Bulma: Por lo mismo para que no se te infecten las heridas y aparte yo no quiero estar aguantando tu peste.

Vegeta: Pues si no la quieres aguantar, lárgate de aquí, yo no quiero bañarme

Bulma: Ya pareces niño chiquito

Vegeta: Yo no quiero bañarme

Bulma: Ni que te fueras a derretir

Vegeta: Si me derrito

Bulma: Si tu, ándale vamos, si no pones de tu parte te va ha doler mas cuando te mueva a la fuerza

Vegeta: No quiero

Bulma: Ya vamos

Bulma agarra a Vegeta del brazo y lo levanta a la fuerza.

Vegeta: Hay no seas tan brusca, me duele.

Bulma: Pues si no quieres que te duela, pon de tu parte

Bulma lleva a Vegeta al baño en contra de su voluntad, cuando llegan ahí Vegeta ve que la tina ya esta llena y con jabón.

Vegeta: ¿Ya tenias planeado bañarme?

Bulma: Si, por que estas muy cochino

Vegeta: Eso no te importa

Bulma: Si me importa, pero ya quítate la ropa para bañarte.

Vegeta: ¿Que?, ¿piensas bañarme tu?

Bulma: Si por que tu no puedes solo

Vegeta: Me rehúso a que hagas eso

Bulma: Pues no me importa que te rehúses

Vegeta: Eres una aprovechada, me quieres ver desnudo ¿verdad?

Bulma: Si yo quisiera verte desnudo ya lo hubiera hecho, así que ya deja de estar renegando

Vegeta: No quiero que tu me bañes

Bulma: Ash, ¿puedes bañarte tu solo?

Vegeta: Creo que si

Bulma: Pues entonces báñate tu

Bulma sale del baño, un rato mas tarde

Vegeta: (Gritando) Oye mujer

Bulma: ¿Que quieres?

Vegeta: ¿En donde esta mi ropa?

Bulma: La lavé por que estaba sucia, hay te deje ropa, ponte esa

Un rato después.

Bulma: Ya terminaste, ya te tardaste mucho 

Vegeta: Si ya

Bulma entra y ve a vegeta el cual trae puesto una camiseta de manga corta de color azul y es muy ajustada al cuerpo, también trae unos pantalones de color negro muy ajustado al cuerpo como el suele usarlos. Vegeta esta batallando para sostenerse en pie.

Bulma: Si estabas batallando, me hubieras avisado para ayudarte

Vegeta: No te ocupo, yo puedo solo

Vegeta trata de caminar solo pero no puede y cae al suelo

Bulma: Ya vez no puedes solo

Bulma lo levanta, lo lleva al cuarto y lo acuesta en la cama

Bulma: Vez que diferencia, limpio te ves mejor

Vegeta: Hump

Bulma: Bueno yo me voy a ir a dormir por que ya me dio sueño

Bulma sale de ahí y se va ha otro cuarto a dormir, mas tarde, Bulma despierta y sale de la habitación, cuando sale se encuentra con Vegeta

Bulma: ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Vegeta: Estoy tratando de caminar por mi mismo

Bulma: Que terco eres, si haces eso mas te vas a lastimar

Vegeta: Ya déjame en paz

Bulma: Como quieres

Bulma camina en dirección al baño

Vegeta: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Bulma: Me voy a dar un baño

Bulma se va al baño, un rato después Bulma esta dentro de la tina tomando un baño, cuando de repente, Vegeta abre la puerta

Vegeta: ¿Oye mujer donde dejaste mi ropa?

Bulma: Óyeme ¿qué te pasa pervertido?, sal inmediatamente de aquí

Bulma comienza a arrojarle todo tipo de objetos que se encuentra a su alcance Vegeta sale rápidamente del baño para no se golpeado por los objetos que Bulma arroja.

Vegeta: Ya te volviste loca mujer

Bulma: Lárgate cochino, pervertido

Un rato después ya que Bulma termina de bañarse, sale del baño y va hasta donde esta Vegeta sentado en la cama, Vegeta la observa, Bulma trae puesta una pequeña blusa sin mangas y de larga es un poco mas arriba del ombligo, en vez de botones trae un cierre, también trae una falda corta pero no tanto y toda la ropa es de color azul.

Bulma: Como te atreves a meterte al baño cuando yo me estoy bañando

Vegeta: Yo que iba a saber que te enojarías tanto por eso, yo solo quería que me dijeras en donde dejaste mi ropa por que yo no se donde esta

Bulma: Pues hubieras tocado o te hubieras esperado a que saliera, eso no es excusa, lo que tu querías era verme desnuda, aprovechado.

Vegeta: ¿Yo? ¿quererte ver desnuda a ti?, ja, no me hagas reír y además de que reniegas tanto si no te vi nada por que estabas dentro del agua

Bulma: Entonces si me querías ver desnuda

Vegeta: Ya te dije que no y ya déjame en paz

Bulma: Pues no te dejo en paz, ahora me oyes

Bulma comienza a decirle de todo tipo de insultos que se le venían a la boca hasta que Vegeta se harta de estarla oyendo, Vegeta agarra a Bulma del brazo y la jala haciendo que ella caiga acostada en la cama después el se coloca sobre ella, sus caras quedan una enfrente de la otra, muy cerca.

Vegeta: Ya déjame de insultar que no permito que nadie me hable así y no te he hecho nada hasta ahora  por que tu me ayudaste pero ya me estas cansando a la otra no respondo y además si fuera como tu dices que yo te quería ver desnuda no te lo estuviera negando y tampoco ocupo verte cuando te estas bañando si yo quisiera hacer eso lo haría en el momento que yo quisiera como lo puedo hacer en este momento pero como no quiero no lo voy a hacer, así que me deberías agradecer por la paciencia que te tengo por que si fuera otra gente la que me tratara a si ya la hubiera matado

Después de decir esto se quita de enzima de Bulma y se vuelve a sentar en la cama, Bulma también se levanta quedando sentada en la cama

Bulma: ¿Que me quisiste decir con lo ultimo que dijiste?, ¿qué te caigo bien?

Vegeta: Tómalo como quieras

Bulma se pone de pie y camina hacia la puerta.

Bulma: Pero de todos modos no me tenias que tratar así.... eres un salvaje animal

Después de decir esto sale rápidamente de la habitación

Vegeta: Esta mujer... ¿cuándo aprenderá a respetarme?... ¿Si me insulta tanto por que todavía no la mato?... no lo entiendo, ¿me estaré volviendo débil?

Bulma entra a su cuarto.

Bulma: ¿Este tonto que se cree para tratarme así?, es un animal... ¿pero que me esperaba de el?, esta vez si me dio miedo... pero debo admitir que no me desagrado tanto en la posición que estábamos... ¿pero que estoy diciendo?, ya me estoy volviendo loca como dijo Vegeta.

Mas tarde, Vegeta sale de su cuarto, va al de Bulma, pero esta vez si toca.

Bulma: (Gritando desde adentro) ¿QUÉ QUIERES?

Vegeta: Tengo hambre hazme comida

Bulma abre la puerta y se le queda mirando a Vegeta.

Bulma: Tu si que no tienes vergüenza... después de que me maltratas vienes a pedirme que te haga comida... pues no... hastela tu si quieres

Vegeta: Tu fuiste la que me maltrato primero, así que no te hagas la ofendida 

Bulma: Tu si te lo merecías por entrar al baño cuando me estaba bañando

Vegeta: Pues yo no sabia que te ibas a enfadar por eso, de haber sabido que te ibas a poner como loca gritándome y lanzándome todo tipo de cosas mejor no lo hubiera hecho

Bulma: Ey no me digas loca.

Vegeta: ¿Entonces que?, ¿me vas a hacer comida si o no?

Bulma: Bueno, esta bien pero nada mas lo hago por que me das lastima

Bulma se va a la cocina a hacerle comida a Vegeta. Cuando Bulma termina de hacer la comida Vegeta esta sentado en el comedor.

Bulma: Ya esta lista la comida, ¿vas a comer ahí?

Vegeta: Si

Bulma comienza a servirle la comida y como es de esperarse hizo todo un banquete para que comiera Vegeta, ya que termina de servir ella también se sienta a comer.

Bulma: Oye Vegeta, ¿por qué eres tan malo?

Vegeta: Por que así me criaron, y además a mi me gusta

Bulma: ¿En serio te gusta ser malo?

Vegeta: Si

Bulma: ¿Por qué?

Vegeta: Me gusta tener el poder, que los demás me tengan miedo

Bulma: Pero así nadie te va a querer

Vegeta: No me importa los sentimientos solo te hacen débil y yo no quiero ser débil

Bulma: Eso no es cierto ya ves Goku el tiene sentimientos y es mas fuerte que tu

Vegeta: Ese estúpido de Kakarotto no es mas fuerte que yo

Bulma: Si pues como tu digas

Vegeta: No me des por mi lado

Bulma: Bueno pues, con nada estas contento

Bulma se para y esta a punto de irse pero Vegeta la detiene agarrandola de la mano

Vegeta: En realidad si hay algo que me pondría contento.

Bulma: ¿Y que es?

Vegeta se le queda viendo y sonríe maliciosamente, Bulma al verlo se pone nerviosa.

Bulma: ¿En que estas pensando?

Vegeta se para y se pone frente a Bulma que se pone mas nerviosa

Bulma: ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

Vegeta sonríe al ver lo nerviosa que esta Bulma

Vegeta: ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿tienes miedo?

Bulma: No... es solo que... me pones nerviosa

Vegeta: ¿Y eso por que?

Bulma: No lo se

Bulma trata de apartarse pero Vegeta no la deja abrazándola fuertemente atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo

Bulma: ¿Qué tratas de hacer?, suéltame

Vegeta: No lo haré

Vegeta hace un rápido movimiento besando a Bulma en la boca, la cual queda muy sorprendida por esta acción. Ella no se opone mucho a esto... el beso dura algunos minutos, pero ella reacciona haciéndolo retroceder un poco. En cuanto el la suelta ella corre hacia su cuarto.

Vegeta: Ah no, no te me vas a escapar.

Vegeta la sigue, ella trata de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto pero Vegeta la detiene y el se acerca lentamente a ella. Bulma solamente retrocede al verlo.

Bulma: Déjame en paz

Vegeta: No lo haré, yo se que te gusto no me lo puedes negar

Bulma no contesta a esto y sigue retrocediendo pero se topa con la cama y cae de espaldas en ella. Vegeta por su parte aprovecha esto y se pone sobre ella.

Vegeta: No te resistas que a ti también te gusta

Bulma: Pero yo nunca lo eh hecho

Vegeta: Mejor aun, ¿quién mejor que un príncipe para que lo hagas por primera vez con él?

Bulma: No lo se

Vegeta: No lo pienses mas que luego te puedes arrepentir

Bulma: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Vegeta: Por que si no aceptas ahora ya no lo volveré a intentar por que yo no acepto que me rechacen y si lo hacen, nunca mas me acerco a esa persona

Bulma: Pues que orgulloso... (Pensando) ¿Y ahora que hago?, si lo rechazo ya no se volverá a acercar, y lo peor es que si me gusta... pero me da cosa hacer esto, esto no esta bien, aparte de que es malo

Vegeta: ¿Entonces que dices?, y dime ya que no te voy a esperar aquí todo el tiempo que quieras.

Bulma: Es que no se

Vegeta: Si quieres te ayudo a decidirte

Vegeta acerca sus labios el cuello de Bulma rozándolo suavemente y poco a poco le da pequeños besos. Con su mano baja un poco el cierre de la blusa de Bulma, descubriéndole parte del pecho, después con su boca baja lentamente hacia la parte del pecho que le descubrió y durante el recorrido que hace con su boca la besa con suma suavidad. De pronto Vegeta se detiene.

Vegeta: ¿Entonces que?, ¿sigo o no sigo?

Bulma para ese momento ah perdido por completo su voluntad bajo las caricias de Vegeta, deja de pensar tanto las cosas y se deja llevar por sus sentimientos.

Bulma: Sigue no te detengas

Vegeta al escucharla no puede evitar sonreír ante la respuesta de Bulma y continua en lo que estaba haciendo, Vegeta termina de bajar el cierra de la blusa descubriendo todo su pecho que solo esta cubierto por su sostén, le quita totalmente la blusa y después le sigue con el sostén dejando totalmente desnudo el cuerpo de Bulma de la cintura para arriba, Vegeta se detiene un poco para admirar a Bulma y después de unos segundos le quita lo que le quedaba de ropa. Ya que le quitó toda la ropa, ahora es su turno de quitarse la ropa... ya que hizo esto, abraza de nuevo a Bulma y la besa en los labios ahora con mas furor que antes. Mas tarde, Bulma está recostada en el pecho de Vegeta y con su mano se encuentra acariciando su pecho, el por su parte la esta abrazando con su brazo izquierdo.

Bulma: Me la pase muy bien contigo

Vegeta: Yo también me la pasé bien 

Bulma: Nunca me imagine que iba a estar de esta manera contigo y aparte que es mi primera vez

Vegeta: Yo menos me imagina que iba a estar con una humana

Bulma: ¿Quién lo iba a decir?, yo con el saiyajin malvado, y pensar que antes te tenia mucho miedo

Vegeta: ¿Y ahora no?

Bulma: No

Vegeta: Pues deberías, por que yo sigo siendo malo

Bulma: ¿Serias capaza de hacerme daño?

Vegeta: No lo se

Bulma: Vegeta, ¿qué sientes por mi?

Vegeta: ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Bulma: Es que creo que me enamoré de ti

Vegeta: Pues no te obsesiones mucho conmigo, por que todavía tengo pensado conquistar el universo y matar a Kakarotto 

Bulma: ¿Para que quieres hacer eso?

Vegeta: Es lo que siempre eh querido y nadie me va a hacer cambiar de opinión

Bulma: Pero no me has contestado, ¿qué sientes por mi?

Vegeta: No se, será solo deseo, me la pasé muy bien contigo... pero no me pidas que te ame por que yo no quiero hacer eso, son solo sentimientos estúpidos

Bulma: ¿Por qué tienes miedo de enamorarte?

Vegeta se pone de pie

Vegeta: Esos tontos sentimientos solo te hacen débil y yo no quiero serlo ya te lo había dicho

Bulma: ¿Pero yo que?, ¿qué va a pasar conmigo?, yo te amo

Vegeta: ¿Yo que voy a saber?, yo no te pedí que te enamoraras de mi, yo solo quería estar contigo unos momentos por que tan pronto me cure totalmente me voy a ir a seguir con mi pelea contra Frezzer 

Bulma al escucharlo comienza a llorar.

Vegeta: No llores, no solucionarás nada con llorar

Bulma: No lo puedo evitar, tu te irás y me dejarás sola con este amor que siento por ti, nunca debí haber estado contigo, ahora ya no se que hacer con este sentimiento tan fuerte

Vegeta: De haber sabido que esto ocurriría, no te hubiera acosado para que estuvieras conmigo

Bulma sigue llorando y Vegeta al no aguantar mas verla así sale de la habitación

Vegeta: Es mi culpa, todo esto es mi maldita culpa, por mi ella esta así pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo yo no me puedo enamorar y menos ahora

Vegeta se recarga en la pared y se deja caer quedando sentado en el piso, con la cabeza agachada y una gran tristeza. Por su parte Bulma se limpia las lagrimas y trata de no seguir llorando.

Bulma: Calma, deja de llorar, ya verás que todo estará bien

Bulma se levanta y se viste ya que lo hace sale de la habitación y ve a Vegeta sentado en el piso con la cabeza agachada, ella se acerca a él, se agacha a su lado y lo abraza.

Bulma: No te preocupes, yo estaré bien, pero antes de que te vallas déjame estar contigo, quiero estar cerca de ti el mayor tiempo posible

Vegeta: Esta bien, pero no falta mucho para que me valla, por que ya estoy casi estoy totalmente curado

Bulma: No importa

Bulma acaricia el rostro de Vegeta para después besarlo tiernamente en los labios. Los días siguieron pasando, hasta que llego el momento en que Vegeta se iría 

Vegeta: Ya es hora de que me valla, ya eh descansado demasiado y no se como sigan las cosas

Bulma: Esta bien

Bulma comienza a llorar

Vegeta: Otra vez llorando, me dijiste que ibas a estar bien 

Bulma: Si, lo se... pero no lo puedo evitar

Vegeta abraza a Bulma tratando de consolarla

Bulma: ¿Te volveré a ver?

Vegeta: No lo se, de lo que si estoy seguro es que nunca te olvidaré

Bulma: Yo tampoco, cuídate mucho no quiero que te vallan a matar, por que eso si no lo soportaría

Vegeta limpia las lagrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Bulma y le da un beso.

Vegeta: Adiós Bulma

Bulma: Te amo Vegeta

Después de decir esto Vegeta se va volando dejando a una muy triste Bulma. Vegeta se fue a pelear nuevamente y así transcurrió la pelea contra Frezzer (Todo pasa igual que en la serie)

Gohan va cargando a Picoro y llega hasta donde está Bulma.

Gohan: Bulma, nos tenemos que ir, por que este planeta va a explotar

Bulma: ¿Qué?, ¿pero en que nave nos vamos a ir?

Gohan: En la de mi papá 

Bulma: ¿Y donde están Goku y Krilin?

Gohan: Mi papá esta peleando contra Frezzer y a Krilin lo mató Frezzer

Bulma: ¿Lo mató Frezzer?, pobre Krilin

Gohan: Mi papá se enojó tanto por eso que se hizo mucho mas fuerte y algo extraño le paso a su cabello, se le puso de color amarillo y los ojos verdes

Bulma: Que raro...  oye Gohan, ¿Y que pasó con Vegeta?

Gohan: ¿Y tu para que quieres saber que paso con Vegeta?

Bulma: (Nerviosa) Solo por curiosidad

Gohan: Pues desgraciadamente a el también lo mató Frezzer 

Bulma: ¿Qué?, ¿Lo mató Frezzer?

Gohan: Si... pero lo hubieras visto... hasta le lloró a mi papá

Bulma: Vegeta esta muerto... no puede ser

Bulma comienza a llorar y se deja caer al suelo de rodillas

Bulma: No lo puedo creer, mi Vegeta esta muerto

Bulma sigue llorando sin parar. Gohan esta muy sorprendido por la reacción de Bulma.

Bulma: ¿Pero que te pasa Bulma?, ¿por qué te pones así por que mataron a Vegeta?

Bulma no contesta y llora en silencio.

Gohan: Ya nos tenemos que ir, no nos queda mucho tiempo

Bulma se pone de pie.

Bulma: Si vamonos

Bulma y Gohan que lleva cargando a Picoro se van, cuando llegan a la nave de Goku , Gohan deja en el suelo de la nave a Picoro.

Gohan: Espérame Bulma, voy a regresar por mi papá

Bulma: Si Gohan, pero apúrate que este planeta se esta destruyendo

Gohan se va en dirección a donde se lleva a cabo la titánica pelea de Goku y Frezzer. Mientras tanto, en la tierra el maestro Roshi y compañía se encuentra pidiéndole un deseo a Shen long, el cual es que reviva a todos los que mató Frezzer , al pedir este deseo todos los que mato Frezzer reviven los namekusei, Vegeta, etc y al revivir el gran patriarca, también revive el dragón Polunga. Kaio sama pide ayuda al gran patriarca para pedir el ultimo deseo a Polunga, el gran patriarca habla con Dende que era el mas cercano al lugar donde se encontraba Polunga, y le dice que pida el deseo, que consiste en transportar a  todos menos Frezzer al planeta tierra, cuando Dende esta a punto de pedir el deseo Goku lo detiene pidiendo que a el también lo dejen ahí ya que desea quedarse a pelear, después de mucho dudar deciden aceptar la petición de Goku por lo que Dende pide el deseo. Todos son transportados al planeta Tierra, lo cual los confunde mucho y se preguntan en donde es que están

Bulma: ¿Qué paso?

Gohan: ¿Dónde estamos?

Gran patriarca: Estamos en el planeta tierra

Bulma: ¿En la tierra?

Gohan: ¿Pero que paso?, ¿qué no ustedes estaban muertos?

Gran patriarca: Si, es que los que estaban en la tierra nos revivieron a todos los que mató Frezzer, y al revivirme a mi también revivieron a Polunga, así que le pedimos con ayuda de Dende, que transportara a todos hacia el planeta menos a Goku y Frezzer.

Gohan: ¿Dende esta vivo?

Dende: Gohan

Gohan: Dende

Después de un rato que platicaron Dende y Gohan, Dende curo a Picoro que todavía estaba herido.

Bulma: ¿Los revivieron a todos?

Vegeta sale de entre unos arbustos.

Vegeta: ¿Pero que paso?, ¿dónde están Kakarotto y Frezzer?

En ese momento Bulma voltea y ve a Vegeta, ella que no lo puede creer al verlo comienza a llorar.

Bulma: (Gritando de alegría) VEGETA

Bulma corre hacia el, Vegeta al oirla voltea y la ve corriendo hacia él, todos los demás que también la escuchan por tremendo grito la voltea a ver muy extrañados, Bulma llega hasta donde esta Vegeta y lo abraza todavía llorando.

Bulma: Estas vivo, no lo puedo creer, me da tanta alegría volverte a ver, te extrañé tanto

Vegeta: (Entre dientes) Mujer cálmate que todos nos están viendo

Bulma los voltea a ver, todos los están viendo muy extrañados por lo que hizo Bulma sobre todo Gohan y Picoro.

Gohan: Pero Bulma... ¿por qué abrazas a Vegeta?

Bulma: (Muy nerviosa) ¿qué si por que lo abrasé?... es que... es que yo pensé que era otra persona

Gohan: (Con una gota de sudor) ¿Pensaste que era otra persona?

Vegeta: Si, esta mujer esta loca, no se que le pasa

Bulma: Oye no me digas loca

Vegeta: (Entre dientes) Cállate, dije eso para que se la creyeran

Bulma: Aaaaaah

Picoro: (Pensando) Esos dos se traen algo

Bulma se aleja de Vegeta para disimular. Un rato después, en el que todos están distraídos, Bulma se aleja del lugar y le hace señas a Vegeta con la mirada para que la siga, Vegeta la sigue disimulando lo mas que se pueda. Ya que están lo bastante lejos del lugar.

Vegeta: Ahora si podemos hablar con tranquilidad

Bulma se le hecha encima y le empieza a dar besos por todos lados y lo abraza con fuerza.

Vegeta: Ya se que me quieres mucho mujer, pero ya cálmate

Bulma: Es que cuando me dijeron que ese malvado de Frezzer te había matado, pensé que no te volvería a ver 

Vegeta: Si, pero gracias al descuido de tu amiguchos estoy vivo de nuevo

Bulma: Si me alegro de su descuido, te extrañe mucho todo el tiempo que no estuviste conmigo

Vegeta: Pero si no fue tanto

Bulma: A mi se me hizo eterno, me estaba muriendo por verte

Vegeta: A pesar de que estaba peleando, no deje de pensar en ti y sobre todo, siempre estuviste presente en el momento que estaba muriendo

Bulma: Ay ya no pienses en eso, lo bueno es que ya estas vivo y aquí conmigo

Bulma besa nuevamente a Vegeta, los dos se acuestan en el piso y una vez mas hacen lo que ya todos sabemos que hacen después, un rato después, Bulma esta abrazada a Vegeta (los dos ya están vestidos)

Bulma: Oye Vegeta me encanta estar así contigo pero ya tenemos que regresar con los demás por que sino van a empezar a sospechar al no vernos

Bulma se trata de para pero Vegeta la regresa jalándola del brazo, la acuesta en el piso y el se pone sobre ella y la comienza a besar

Vegeta: Espérate un poco mas, los demás pueden esperar pero yo no

Después de decir esto la besa en la boca, ya que se separan para respirar un poco

Bulma: A mi también me encanta estar contigo pro ya estuvimos mucho tiempo aquí, ya vamonos

Vegeta: Si tu lo dices, esta bien

Vegeta y Bulma se paran y comienzan a caminar en dirección en donde se encuentran los demás, ya que están apunto de llegar se separan para llegar por distintos lados, para que no sospechen tanto los demás, ya que llegan

Gohan: Bulma, ¿dónde andabas?

Bulma: Por ahí, dando un paseo

Gohan: Ha bueno

Picoro que estaba observando a Bulma y Vegeta

Picoro: (Pensando) Que raro los dos se desaparecieron al mismo tiempo y también llegaron al mismo tiempo, estos dos algo se traen, todo esto no es normal, pero que tendrían que ver Vegeta y Bulma, que aro

Después de un rato que todos estaban esperando para saber lo que estaba pasando con Goku y Frezzer, por medio de Kaiosama Yamcha le habla a Bulma y le cuenta lo que paso, que Goku derroto a Frezzer pero que el murió en la explosión de Namek, todos estaban muy tristes por lo que le paso a Goku, después de una pequeña pelea que tuvieron Vegeta y Gohan, todos estaban pensando en una manera de revivir a Goku y Krilin y después de varias ideas que tuvieron pero que no podrían ser.

Vegeta: ¿Y por que no usan la cabeza?, por que no le dicen a ese tal dragón  las almas o como se llamen de Kakarotto y Krilin a la tierra

Bulma: Si es cierto, eso fue una muy buena idea

Bulma le cierra el ojo a Vegeta el cual no hace ningún gesto y solo la ve, Gohan por su parte se acerca a Vegeta y le extiende la mano para agradecerle

Gohan: Gracias Vegeta

Vegeta solo se le queda viendo serio y le pega en la mano

Vegeta: No somos iguales

Gohan se queda serio y se aleja de ahí

Bulma: Bueno entonces ya vamonos de este lugar (Bulma diciéndole a todos los Namekusei) si quieren se pueden quedar en mi casa por que si andan por ahí pueden tener problemas y en mi casa no tendrían ningún problema

N. Patriarca: Si, tienes razón, entonces nos quedaremos en tu casa

Bulma voltea a ver a Vegeta y le dice

Bulma: Y tu nombre pequeño es Vegeta ¿verdad?, puedes venir a mi casa si no tienes un lugar a donde ir, te serviré mucha comida, me imagino que comes igual que Goku, o me equivoco, pero no te permitiré que te enamores de mi aunque me encuentres muy atractiva

Vegeta: Grrrrrrr (pensando) Si tenia que disimular pero no tanto, no tenia que decirme pequeño, ya me las pagara

Ya en la casa de Bulma todos la están observando muy asombrados

Bulma: Esta es mi casa, verdad que es muy bonita

En ese momento la mama de Bulma se acerca a Vegeta

M. Bulma: Me imagino que tu eres el nuevo novio de Bulma, eres muy atractivo y se ve que estas a la moda

Vegeta: A.........la moda

En eso ve la nueva nave que construyo el papá de Bulma y se acerca a verla el papá de Bulma se acerca a Vegeta y le dice que es igual a la nave de Goku y Vegeta entra para verla por dentro, un rato después Bulma va caminando por uno de los pasillos donde están las recamaras y repentinamente alguien la jala hacia adentro de una habitación

Bulma: ¿Pero que te pasa?, ¿por qué me jalas así?

Vegeta: Nomás para que no nos vea nadie

Bulma: Mejor me hubieras hablado eso era menos brusco que jalarme del brazo

Vegeta: Ya pues, no me regañes, mejor bésame

Vegeta se acerca a Bulma y la besa en la boca, ya que se separan

Vegeta: Pero no estoy del todo contento contigo

Bulma: ¿Por qué?

Vegeta: Por que hace rato me dijiste pequeño

Bulma: Es que tenia que disimular

Vegeta: Si lo se, pero no tenias que disimular tanto

Bulma: Es que también me quería divertir un poco

Vegeta: ­­ no que me quería tanto

Bulma: Ya pues no te enojes

Bulma trata de abrazar a Vegeta pero Vegeta se quita y se cruza de brazos

Vegeta: No quiero que me abrases

Bulma: Hay que berrinchudo me saliste

Vegeta: Si y que

Bulma: Ya no te enojes 

Bulma le hace cariños a Vegeta

Bulma: Quien lo quiere a el, mi príncipe hermoso, el mas fuerte del universo al que nadie puede derrotar y el príncipe mas guapo de todo el universo

Vegeta: Ni creas que diciéndome todas mis verdades te voy a perdonar, no te será tan fácil

Bulma: Entonces que quieres que haga para que me perdones, mi príncipe chulo

Vegeta: Primeramente hazme comida que tengo hambre

Bulma: Ha piensas tenerme de tu sirvienta

Vegeta: Si lo quieres ver de esa manera si

Bulma: Mmmmmm, esta bien te voy a hacer comida pero nada mas por que no quiero que te mueras de hambre

Bulma se va a hacerle de comer a Vegeta, Vegeta se encuentra sentado en una mesa junto a la cocina esperando a que Bulma termine de hacer la comida

Bulma: Ya esta lista la comida

Bulma le sirve a Vegeta, como es de esperarse Vegeta comienza  comer como animal

Bulma: Oye come mas calmado, la comida no va a salir corriendo

Vegeta no le contesta por que esta comiendo, pero le lanza una mirada de las que el suele hacer

Bulma: Uyyyyy que delicado

Un rato después ya que Vegeta termina de comer

Bulma: ¿Y que?, ¿ya me perdonaste?

Vegeta: No se, tal vez, quizá, no estoy seguro

Bulma: No, enserio, no me había dado cuenta

Vegeta: Pues el caso es que todavía no me convences

Bulma: Y piensas estar toda la vida enojado conmigo

Vegeta: No se, tal vez 

Bulma: Que malo eres T-T

Vegeta: Ya deberías saberlo, yo soy muy malo

Bulma: Ándale perdóname porfis

Vegeta que para ese entonces ya esta parado y con los brazos cruzados haciéndose del rogar

Bulma: Ándale no seas malo

Bulma que esta tratando de convencerlo lo abraza por detrás pero en ese momento llega Picoro

Picoro: (Muy sorprendido) ¿qué están haciendo?

En cuanto Bulma lo escucha suelta Vegeta y se pone muy nerviosa

Bulma: (Nerviosa) Es que se estaba ahogando y yo le estaba presionando el estomago para que escupiera con lo que se estaba ahogando, ¿ya estas bien Vegeta?

Vegeta: Si ya

Bulma: Bueno, yo me tengo que ir

Bulma se va rápidamente dejando solos a Picoro y Vegeta, Picoro solo se le queda viendo algo extrañado a Vegeta

Vegeta: ¿Qué me ves?, ¿acaso tengo algo en la cara?

Picoro: No, nada

Vegeta: Yo también me tengo que ir, tengo cosas que hacer

Picoro se queda solo

Picoro: Eso de que Vegeta se estaba ahogando yo no me lo creo, algo se traen esos dos. Actuaron muy extraños, y de cuando acá Vegeta tiene cosas que hacer

Picoro también se va del lugar, mas tarde en la noche Vegeta ya esta acostado en su cama para dormirse, cuando ve que alguien abre la puerta y entra rápidamente, al entrar cierra la puerta con seguro

Vegeta: ¿Qué quieres?

Bulma: Se nota que me adoras, lo supe por el recibimiento tan cariñoso que me hiciste

Vegeta: ¿Nada mas viniste a tirarme indirectas?

Bulma: Ya pues que no vine a pelear

Vegeta: ¿Y entonces a que viniste?

Bulma: A esto

Bulma se quita la bata dejándola caer al suelo, y queda vestida solamente con un mini vestido negro algo transparente, con un escote bastante revelador al frente que muestra claramente parte de los pechos de Bulma, y en su espalda un no menos revelador escote que dejaba al descubierto toda su espalda. Vegeta al verla se queda con la boca abierta, Bulma se acerca a la cama y se sienta sobre Vegeta.

Bulma: Yo quería jugar un rato contigo, pero como estas enojado conmigo yo creo que no vas a querer, creo que me puse este vestido para nada y yo que lo compre pensando en ti

Vegeta: Yo no eh dicho que no quiero jugar contigo

Vegeta sujeta de la cintura a Bulma y hace un rápido movimiento acostando a Bulma en la cama y el se pone sobre ella

Vegeta: Por que teniendo este juguete, ¿quién seria tan tonto de no jugar con el teniendo la oportunidad?

Bulma: Pues tu has andado algo tonto estos días

Vegeta: Pero viéndote así ya se me quito lo tonto que andaba

Bulma: Al parecer si sirvió de algo este vestido

Vegeta: Por lo menos conmigo si, deberías de vestirte así mas seguido

Bulma: Lo tomaré en cuenta

Vegeta: Pero nada mas úsala en las noches y conmigo, por que solamente yo te puedo ver así

Bulma: Y yo quiero que solamente tu me veas así, te amo Vegeta y no soportaba que estuvieras enojado conmigo

Vegeta: Pero ya vez, a mi me fue mejor haberme enojado contigo, así me hacías mas cariños y me consentías mas

Bulma: Si a ti te fue mejor pero a mi no

Vegeta: Ya pues, ya basta de palabras y pasemos a la acción que eso es lo que me gusta a mi

Vegeta comienza a besar a Bulma, etc, etc, etc. A la mañana siguiente, Bulma despierta y ve a Vegeta dormido a un lado de ella.

Bulma: Que bien se ve dormido

Después de decir esto Bulma reacciona y ve que es de día, inmediatamente después se levanta rápidamente, Vegeta que siente que Bulma se levanta despierta para ver que sucede.

Vegeta: ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿por qué te levantas así?

Bulma: Es que no me di cuenta que dormí aquí... ojala que nadie me vea salir de aquí.

Bulma se pone la bata que traía, se acerca a él le da un beso y se acerca a la puerta salir eh irse a su recamara, antes de salir abra la puerta un poco para ver que no haya nadie , observa todo el pasillo pero no hay nadie, Bulma se acerca de nuevo a Vegeta y le da otro beso.

Bulma: Ya me voy, al rato nos vemos

Vegeta: Si , esta bien

Bulma abre la puerta y sale cerrando la puerta, pero en cuanto se gira se encuentra con Picoro que se le queda viendo, Bulma se queda muy sorprendida.

Bulma: ¿Y tu de donde saliste?

Picoro: Acabo de subir las escaleras, pero... ¿tu por que saliste del cuarto de Vegeta tan temprano?

Bulma se queda callada un rato al no saber que contestar.

Bulma: Es que... es que Vegeta desde temprano ya quería que le hiciera de comer por eso me hablo ya sabes como es, ya me tengo que ir

Bulma se va a toda prisa del lugar, dejando ahí a Picoro.

Picoro: ¿Cree que soy tonto o que?, yo no me trago esa.

Picoro se acerca a la puerta del cuarto de Vegeta y toca, un momento después Vegeta abre la puerta vistiendo solamente unos boxer 

Vegeta: ¿Qué quieres?, ¿por qué me molestas tan temprano?

Picoro: ¿Tu no sabes donde esta Bulma?, es que no la encuentro y necesito preguntarle algo.

Vegeta: ¿Yo que voy a saber donde esta esa humana?, no la eh visto desde ayer, y ya no me molestes con tonterías.

Después de decir esto Vegeta la cierra la puerta en la cara a  Picoro.

Picoro: Estos ya cayeron en la mentira, pretendían verme la cara de tonto a mi. ¿pero quien lo iba a pensar?, Bulma y Vegeta, que rara pareja 

Después de eso pasan 120 días, todos se encuentran reunidos para pedir los deseos, Dende y Bulma llaman al dragón para que salga, ya que sale le piden el deseo de que traslade las almas de Goku y Krilin a al tierra.

Polunga: Lo intentaré

Un rato después.

Polunga: Ya traslade el alma de ese sujeto llamado Krilin pero la de ese tal Goku no. Por que el esta con vida

Gohan: ¿Qué?, ¿mi papá esta vivo?

Bulma: Entonces trasládalo a el

Polunga: No puedo

Bulma: ¿Pero por que no?

Polunga: Por que este sujeto llamado Goku me dijo que no quería, que el iba a regresar por su cuenta

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos por esto.

Vegeta: Ya veo, de seguro ese inútil de Kakarotto se quedo entrenando en un planeta m yo no me puedo quedar aquí

Bulma: Entonces te pediremos los siguientes deseos

En ese momento escuchan que una nave enciende su motor.

Bulma: ¿Qué?, ¿pero quien agarro la nave?

Picoro que estaba parado detrás de ella le contesta.

Picoro: Fue Vegeta

Bulma: ¿Vegeta?

Bulma al saber esto sale corriendo en dirección de donde estaba la nave, cuando llega al lugar Vegeta ya se ah ido, Bulma al ver que Vegeta se fue comienza a llorar desconsoladamente, un momento después llega Picoro.

Picoro: ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿por qué lloras?

Bulma: Es que Vegeta se fue y me dejo sola

Bulma se recarga en el pecho de Picoro y comienza a llorar con mas fuerza, Picoro sorprendido por tal acción actúa por inercia y la abraza.

Picoro: No te preocupes, es seguro que va a volver

Bulma: Si, pero se fue así sin despedirse de mi... no le importo para nada, le importa mas andar correteando a Goku.

Al decir esto Bulma sigue llorando en brazos de Picoro.

FIN 


End file.
